


nothing more than benefits

by Anonymous



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, Cheating, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yoichi and Yuuto were nothing more than friends with benefits with one party eventually falling in love while the other treats it as nothing more than sex.
Relationships: Keitaro Nagame/Yoichi Yukimura, Yoichi Yukimura/Yuuto Mizushima
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	nothing more than benefits

Yoichi sighed as he sat up on the edge of the bed and started wearing his underwear again. “Yoichi~ is anything wrong?” Yuuto asked looking at Yoichi. 

“I just feel that this _relationship_ is so wrong- i-i love Kei but..i don’t know anymore Yuu.” Yuuto looked at Yoichi with a reluctant face, he knew this would come one day. I mean he’s been sleeping with a man who has a literal boyfriend and who’s planning to get married soon.

“Yoichi..break up with him..I’m sure if you still had feelings for him you would not beg this ‘affair’. Plus I can love you and give you more satisfaction than Keitaro!” Yuuto says as Yoichi stays silent while putting on his clothes.

“Yuuto. I love Keitaro, I’m sure you know we are planning to move in together once summer camp is over. We should just end this.” Yoichi tried his best to avoid eye contact, after a month of this affair he had enough. Keitaro wasn’t dumb he knew about what was going on behind his back.

“...Than what am i to you?! A sex buddy!? Someone who can top you and give you the feeling no once else in this fucking camp can!? Tell me Yoichi.” Yuuto was mad, he loved Yoichi and now he felt like nothing more than a toy. 

“It was only for sex...nothing more. We can still stay friends but we should not be anything more than that”.” Yoichi stood up and walked towards the door before a shirtless Yuuto grabbed his hands.

“God Yuuto, please tell me you at least have some feelings for me! Stop treating me like a toy!” Yuuto was reluctant to accept that he was nothing more than a toy to Yoichi and that he could never be like Keitaro.

“I’m sorry Yuuto...Keitaro is waiting for me." Yoichi says as he pulls his hand out from Yuuto’s hand as he opened the door and walked away leaving a heartbroken Yuuto crying on the ground.

—

“Kei I’m back.” Yoichi says walking towards the brown haired boy sitting on the sofa. “Yoichi where did you go..?” Keitaro knew where Yoichi went but he acted oblivious. “I just went to deal with some stuff.” Yoichi wrapped his hands around Keitaro giving him a kiss.

While the couple was enjoying their time back at their dorm , there was a sad and heartbroken Yuuto crying on his bed with no one at his side


End file.
